


Just like the 80's Films...

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Vague mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Based on 80's Films by Jon Bellion - Alex and Maggie make out under the stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Alex/Maggie one I've written. Couldn't get the song out of my head, so I would recommend [listening to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmSiJxEOVGs%0A)
> 
> Mad props to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for proofing this mess and making it way better!

The moon feels like it is blazing brighter than the sun. The stars are her closest friends, whizzing by so fast her eyes can’t keep up at the record speed of a stand still. Her head is spinning, her hands are shaking and her tendons are flexing with every touch warm lips make against her neck. They could be the only two people left in the universe, at least that’s how Alex feels with the weight of Maggie’s torso against her abdomen, hands heavily pressed against her hips. Clothes are almost long forgotten, with the barest minimum still remaining out of respect for the two girls in the front seat of the run down station wagon. Alex’s Sister Kara was animatedly talking to her new friend Lena and by the looks of it, not paying attention to the pair in the back. Kara had been rapt with her the past few weeks, and since then the flirting has yet to cease.

“Danvers,” a whisper in her ear sends shivers racing down her spine, standing each individual hair on end. “Am I losing you?” Alex only shakes her head, bringing her eyes back to focus on her girlfriend instead of the back of her sister’s head. _Idiot._

Her attempt to shake off her tangent doesn’t seem to fool Maggie however, and the girl, after a few more open mouthed kisses to her chin and jaw, rolls slightly to position herself against Alex’s chest, looking out of the back window and towards the sky.

“How does it feel?” The question floats straight past the taller woman’s ears, eyes fixated once more on the navy blue sky that flies past them like a continuous film reel of beautiful things that Alex could not live without. Only another peck at the lips brings her from the reverie in which she seems to constantly spend her time.

“How does what feel?” She returns, bringing brown orbs back to focus on her girlfriend. She takes in her face, noticing every square inch of detail that she can. The tiny beads of sweat that start to form along her dark brown hairline make her olive skin glisten in the soft light of passing street lamps. Her eyes are low and hooded, darkened by what can only be assumed is lust but at the same time bright and filled with the love of a thousand burning suns and, Fuck. How is she supposed to focus on anything with this girl pressed into her side?

“I don’t know, Danvers… How does it feel to be you? DEO agent, sister of Supergirl herself, fresh from the closet baby gay. What is it like to be Alex Danvers?”

Alex shrugs as best she can, lying on the back seat of a stripped out, old American station wagon. Her life had been fairly mediocre for a secret alien hunting agent and renowned biological scientist in comparison to the past four weeks. It was like someone had finally added some pigment to her life and everything exploded into glorious colour and light. Everything was new and exciting and it was all thanks to the woman next to her who had her questioning everything about herself. But she couldn’t give Maggie so much credit, she’d never stop gloating.

“It’s alright,” Another shrug. “I really think I peaked in high school”  
With a scoff and a chuckle, Maggie sits up and swings a leg over to straddle Alex’s hips, leaning down to kiss her but stopping just an inch short of her awaiting lips.

“Well, that’s impossible,” She whispers. “Cause we never hooked up in high school, did we?”

This time, it is Alex’s turn to scoff at Maggie, cut short only by a long kiss. She would complain further, but the weight of Maggie seated just below her stomach makes her mind run in circles, losing focus on anything except the way her hands cup at the back of her neck like she needs Alex’s lips to breath.

She definitely needed this. A night, plastered against Maggie, as close as possible because this is what she missed. After figuring out her sexuality everything became so heightened. Maggie had put it well when she said everything would be shiny, because it was. She wish she could travel back in time, back to her freshman year and help trigger the realisation in herself earlier, because things like this generally weren’t socially acceptable for a woman nearing her 30’s. But, in the privacy of this beat up old car, under the weight of her girlfriend, who is now feverishly kissing at her neck again, who the fuck cares about socially acceptable?

Time feels so beautifully slow, and yet quick at the same time. By the time she can blink, Maggie has even less clothes on and the car is stationary in a parking lot somewhere a few hours north of National City. Lena had told the rest of them of this lookout she used to go to with her adoptive brother before their falling out. “Somewhere we can see the stars,” She said her eyes shining at the thought. Alex couldn’t have climbed into the car faster, dragging Maggie in her wake, when she imagined making out with her girlfriend under the sky.

What time was it? She couldn’t remember what time it was when they left, let alone how long they had travelled for. Her mind incoherently babbling to itself about the skin on skin contact that a barely clothed Detective Sawyer was providing so readily to her, it couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Danvers?” Maggie whispers into her ear, the hot breath against her skin enough to jolt her slightly back to the present.

“Yeah?” Her voice sounds breathless and ragged, and she wants to curse herself for acting like such a teenager, but really, that’s how she feels right now.

“Your heart is beating scarily fast,” Maggie points out, looking down at her hand which Alex is only now realising is pressed against her chest. She isn’t wrong, Alex can feel her heart pounding throughout her whole body, so she starts breathing a little heavier, trying to calm her body down.

“Sorry”

“Don’t apologize… do I turn you on that much?” Maggie has her smug grin back on and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Do you remember when you said everything was going to be shiny?” Alex asks her, voice sounding a little less ragged now. Maggie only nods, indicating for her to continue. The next few words that come to mind are cheesy, and Alex predicts they’ll only get her an eye roll, but she deserves to be cheesy. Her cheesy stage was almost stolen from her, so she’d be darned if she wasn’t going to let it all out now.

“You’re blinding,” Maggie doesn’t roll her eyes, she barely even blinks. She stares, eyes glimmering, back at Alex with an earth shattering smile on her face, making her dimples appear in full effect. They kiss again, but something about this one is different to the rest that night. It was slower, and softer. Full of the words that she knows it’s too early to utter. A sharp rap on the window jolts them both enough that Alex pulls back, but Maggie only chases her, insistent on finishing this moment with her. Maybe 5 seconds pass before the detective reluctantly ends the kiss and flips her hair over her shoulder to look at Kara through the passenger side window.

The blonde woman has a hand clamped over her eyes, and a rising blush on her cheeks and Alex giggles at her sister’s innocence.

“Lena says you need to come outside,” She says through the tiny gap between the glass of the window and the roof of the car.

“Why?” It’s Alex who responds to her, clearly upset about being called away from her make out session with Maggie. Kara ignores her annoyance and only shakes her head.

“She won’t tell me, but she says you have to come see something” With that, Kara skips away, back toward the dark haired woman leaning against a wooden post about 50 feet from the car. Maggie looks at Alex inquisitively.

“To be continued?” the red haired woman offers and Maggie smiles and nods, reaching for their discarded clothing. It takes them a few minutes to get out of the car, continually getting distracted by kissing and the intense reluctance to put clothes back on. They wander slowly over to the pair of woman, standing far too close together to be ‘associates’ or whatever Kara called her. Both of them were staring up into the navy blue sky, shining white stars the only thing breaking up the dark expanse.

“What are we looking for?” Maggie asks, trying to look in the same direction as the others, but not seeing anything noteworthy. Lena looks down at her wrist, glancing at her watch quickly before snapping her gaze back up.

“Give it a few seconds” She whispers, moving the hand with the watch on it dangerously close to Kara’s hand that hangs between them. Then, with a burst of bright light, something streaks down the skyline, towards the horizon and dissipates just a few moments later.

“What was that?” Maggie asks, staring at the spot the falling star had disappeared.

“A meteor shower,” Alex whispers, and Maggie can hear the joy in her tone. When she turns to look at the taller woman, there is a look of childlike joy on her face as she watches intently for more meteors. And whilst Maggie thinks the meteor shower might be pretty cool, she’s fairly sure that she’d rather stare into Alex’s eyes, probably forever.

The four women watch the shower for a while, all four of them switching their gaze from the sky, to the other in their pairs. Alex and Maggie share a few kisses and, whilst she can’t be certain, she’s pretty sure that Kara takes Lena’s hand at one point. By the time they realise what time it is, the sun is beginning to peak over the horizon, the sky turning from a dark, navy blue, to purples and reds. They stumble back to the car, Alex and Maggie so entangled that they may as well be one person, and Kara and Lena comfortable enough with the other two being so distracted to hold each other’s hand.

By the time Kara is sat in the passenger seat of the wagon, she turns to see that Maggie has already managed to lose her shirt again and she stifles a giggle. Ridiculous, she thinks to herself, trying to ignore how wanton her sister looks. Lena settles in beside her and flashes her a grin as she buckles her seatbelt and now, when she really thinks about it. It’s not that ridiculous at all.


End file.
